Prince from The Sea
by rainy hearT
Summary: "Jika aku adalah Prince from The Sea, maka kau adalah seseorang yang menemukanku dan menolongku. Bukan Little Mermaid, hanya seorang baik hati dengan wajahnya yang sangat cantik. Mungkin saja kau seseorang yang dikirimkan batas lautan itu. Kau adalah pelangi dan lautan yang begitu cantik, Lee Sungmin." KyuMin FF YAOI OS


.

.

.

Ketika birunya laut tak mengatakan apapun.

Hanya berdengung dan terus berdengung. Memberikan nada aneh seakan menjadi satu irama yang menyatu dengan perasaanku. Yang aku lakukan hanya menutup kedua mataku dan terus mencoba merasakan apa sebenarnya yang sedang dikatakan alam.

Menenggelamkan kakiku untuk merasakan setiap aliran air yang mengalir didalamnya. Lautan biru ini menyimpan dengan baik semuanya. Bahkan hal yang paling indah dalam hidupku.

Kusampaikan salam pada Pangeran Dari Dalam Laut_

"Sarangheyo..."

.

.

.

**rainy hearT**

.

**~Proudly present~**

**.**

**.**

**Prince From The Sea**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Pertemuan memang ditakdirkan untuk terikat erat dengan perpisahan. Saat itu, bahkan air mata tak akan ada artinya. Saat aku bernafas berat dan terus berharap, saat itulah aku merasa jika aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu.**

**Satu garis pelangi diujung langit, yang akan terus bertemu dengan ujung lautan biru. Cinta itu sangat cantik, seperti perpaduan warnamu."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Others Super Junior members

Pairing: KyuMin

Genre : Drama, romance, etc

Length : Oneshoot

Rated : T

Disclaimer : KyuMin saling memiliki, Kyu Milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik Kyu _bersama dengan saya_ ^

Warning : YAOI / BL, GaJe, Typo(s), etc

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

No Copas No Bash No Flame

.

.

.

**- Di tepi lautan**

**.**

**.**

"Kau pikir dengan melihat kearah sana, kau akan kenyang? Kemarilah dan sebaiknya kau membantuku membereskan ini. Sebentar lagi banyak pengunjung yang datang, sebaiknya kau membantuku."

Beranjak sedikit malas dari duduknya saat mendengar suara yang cukup lantang memanggilnya untuk menyudahi kegiatan mengagumi lautan biru di pagi hari ini. Berjalan menginjak pasir putih yang berada di hamparan indah di pantai tepi lautan luas ini. Menoleh kembali ke belakang seakan masih enggan untuk meninggalkan warna biru yang selalu berhasil membujuknya setiap hari.

"Eh?"

Mengernyit heran saat melihat sesuatu yang mengapung sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sedikit demi sedikit memajukan kembali langkahnya hingga akhirnya ia yakin, jika yang dilihatnya adalah seorang manusia yang sudah pasti membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Ommo!"

Segera berlari cepat menuju ketengah hingga akhirnya mendapatkan tubuh itu dan bersusah payah membawanya ke tepi. "Hei..." sedikit menepuk pipi namja itu dan akhirnya lebih memilih memberikan nafas buatan terlebih dahulu sebelum namja yang ia temukan mungkin akan mati beberapa menit lagi.

Sedikit takut karena ia bahkan tak lulus ujian kesehatan saat melakukan CPR di sekolahnya, tapi apa boleh buat dia harus melakukannya segera. Menyalurkan nafasnya beberapa kali hingga akhirnya namja yang ia temukan terbatuk pelan.

"Ah! Syukurlah."

Menyipitkan mata saat mencoba melihat namja di hadapannya. "Goma_" belum selesai mengucapkan terima kasih dan lagi-lagi dia sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Yah! Sungminnie! Cepat bantu aku!"

Sungmin bersegera bangun dari posisinya, sambil memapah namja yang baru saja ia temukan dan bersusah payah membawanya ke kedai kecil milik orang tuanya. "Aku menemukan seseorang eomma, dan kurasa dia membutuhkan bantuan."

.

.

.

"Jadi, namamu Cho Kyuhyun."

"Nde, dan aku rasa mungkin kapalku terbalik saat aku berlayar kemarin. Ah... sial sekali."

Sungmin mengangguk dan kemudian kembali mengambilkan sayur untuk Kyuhyun. Mereka tengah makan bersama, atau lebih tepatnya berdua. Orang tua Sungmin sudah sibuk mengurus kedai pagi ini, dan setelah seharian penuh pingsan Kyuhyun baru sadar keesokan paginya.

"Lalu, kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku tinggal di Seoul."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Itu sangat jauh dari sini, mungkin kau hanya bisa menggunakan helikopter jika ingin cepat sampai ke Seoul." Sungmin memainkan sumpitnya. Sesekali ia memasukkan sayuran kedalam mulutnya.

"Lalu_ apakah kau lahir disini?"

"Tidak juga, dulunya aku tinggal di Seoul. Tapi karena orang tuaku ingin tinggal dipantai maka jadilah sekarang kami disini."

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Mengangguk imut dan kemudian mengembangkan senyumannya. "Aku bahagia, terlebih melihat pertemuan antara lautan biru dan pelangi warna-warni. Sangat cantik." Kedua mata Sungmin berbinar dan kemudian ia menatap ke arah lautan yang ada disisi kananya. Terlihat jelas warna biru muda yang sangat cantik dan juga udara yang sudah sedikit panas.

"Kau juga sangat cantik."

.

.

.

Pertemuan yang sangat singkat, apakah akan meninggalkan satu kesan? Padahal ini semua seperti satu hal yang tak seharusnya, tapi kenapa menyukainya?

.

Sungmin mencoba meraih papan ski yang terletak di atas lemarinya. Ia berniat bermain ski untuk menghabiskan sore hari ini. Tapi sepertinya tinggi tubuhnya masih belum cukup untuk menggapai papan ski itu.

Dan dari belakang. Kyuyhyun sudah melihatnya sedari beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia tersenyum saat melihat tingkah lucu Sungmin yang meloncat tak jelas berusaha untuk menggapai papan bodoh itu tapi semuanya terhenti seketika saat merasakan sentuhan kecil dipinggangnya.

"Jangan kira aku akan mengangkatmu untuk mengambil papan itu seperti di drama yang sering kau lihat. Hanya saja kau tak mengikat dengan benarcelana pantaimu ini. Nanti kalau turun, aku tak berani menjamin jika aku tak akan melakukan satu hal pun."

Dan dengan cepat, Kyuhyun mengikat tali yang berada tepat di bawah pusar Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa membatu, mungkin saja otaknya masih mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Setelah beberapa saat, mungkin ia sudah memahaminya. Tapi, Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dan kini hanya menyisakan senyuman kecil dibibir Sungmin.

Sungmin melihat ke atas, ke arah papan ski yang juga tak kunjung bergerak dari tempat semula. "Huh... lebih baik bermain pasir saja." Mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih membawa peralatan permanian pasirnya sore ini. Mungkin dia akan membangun istana yang cukup besar untuk ia tinggali.

Tersenyum kecil dan kemudian melihat ke arah kedainya. Kyuhyun tengah membantu kedua orang tuanya, yang sebenarnya hal itu tak perlu dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. "Annyeong, Prince from the Sea." Tersenyum karena julukan baru yang ia berikan itu terlihat sangat cocok untuk namja yang memakai mahkota kumpulan kerang di kepalanya.

"Hei... lautan biru, apakah kau memberikannya untukku? Sebagai teman?" Sungmin tersenyum aneh dan kemudian memulai kegiatannya. Menyekop sedikit demi sedikit pasir di hadapannya. "Aku akan membuatkan istana. Eum... bukan hanya untukmu tapi untuk kita."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah membantu hari ini, kau tahu Sungminnie sedikit malas jika banyak namja yang datang kekedai."

"Eomma!" Sedikit berteriak untuk menghentikan omongan Eomma-nya yang terkadang keterlaluan. "Bukan salahku jika mereka menggangguku, dan aku tak menyukai itu. Terlebih saat yeoja mereka datang memarahiku karena menganggap aku menghancurkan liburan mereka."

"Hahaha... nde. Sungminnie memang sangat cantik, seperti putri kecil yang diberikan lautan biru pada kami."

"Appa!" Sungmin menatap pada appa-nya yang masih tertawa terbahak. "Aku bukan putri. Aku namja, arra!? Ish..." karena kesal hingga akhirnya memilih meninggalkan kegiatan membakar ikan bersama itu. Sungmin memilih untuk kabur ke kamarnya dan mengurung diri. Atau sekedar membaca buku.

Sedikit kaget saat beberapa menit berikutnya ia menemukan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di pintu kamarnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Jika kau juga hanya akan mengejekku, maka lebih baik pergi sekarang juga."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan kemudian berjalan masuk. Menutup pintu dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disisi Sungmin. Meraih buku yang sedang dipegang Sungmin. "Little Mermaid?"

"Nde, Little Mermaid."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memulai membuka lembaran buku itu. "Kurasa kau sudah terlewat tua untuk membaca ini."

"Ya!" Sungmin berteriak cukup keras menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku memang lebih tua darimu, tapi wajahmu lebih tua dariku. Kau harusnya berterima kasih saat aku menolongmu, jangan menghinaku seperti itu."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan kemudian meletakkan buku itu. "Kita juga seperti kisah ini, dan aku sebagai Pangerannya. Sementara kau, adalah putri kecil yang menolongku ditepi lautan."

"Yah! Aku bukan putri, aku ini namja. Apa kau tak melihatnya? Lihat baik-baik, aku ini namja."

Kyuhyun memang tahu, jika seseorang yang sangat manis yang tengah mengunci pandangannya kini adalah seorang namja. Namja yang bahkan melebihi kecantikan Little Mermaid.

Membekukah? Hanya bisa menatap pada mata coklat yang terus mendekatinya. Membiarkan tangan dengan jari besarnya itu mengusap lembut kedua pipi chubbynya. "Jangan menjadi Little Mermaid, kau adalah kenyataan. Dan aku bukan pangeran, aku hanya seorang asing yang tersesat dan jatuh kedalam jurang yang dalam."

Nafas itu terasa begitu dekat dengannya. Sangat sulit bahkan untuk menelan saliva yang terkumpul di mulutnya. Semuanya terasa aneh dan terlebih saat ia merasakan benda lembut itu menyentuh kedua bibir nya. Hanya terpaku dan tak bisa menolak apapun.

Membiarkan bibir Kyuhyun memainkannya sesuka hati seakan tengah mencari satu sisi yang lebih manis lagi. Merasakan tarikan kecil atas hisapan benda lembut itu hingga basah mulai memainkan perasaan mereka.

Jantung Sungmin berdebar cepat dan sangat konyol saat ia sedikit menyadari kedua tangannya melingkar indah di leher Kyuhyun, membiarkan tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit menindihnya. Menuntun sesuatu yang lebih bawah dan menggigit kecil bibirnya.

Merasakan benda lunak itu ikut masuk kedalam mulutnya dan mengabsen semua yang ada didalamnya. Merasakan saliva dengan rasa manis teh hangat khas pantai dan memaksanya untuk terus menghisap lagi dan lagi.

"Eumhhh... hhhh..." melenguh pelan saat merasakan jilatan-jilatan liar di bibirnya. Sungguh, ia tak pernah menginginkan ini, tapi mengapa sama sekali tak bisa berhenti. Dan yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah seakan pasrah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memanjakan titik sensitive dilehernya. Memberikan berkas kepemilikan di beberapa tempat.

Menggigit dan menjilat kembali perpotongan bahunya, membuat Sungmin terus menggeliat tak jelas. Terlebih lagi dengan remasan kecil di punggung Kyuhyun, menandakan betapa Sungmin menikmati permainan ini.

Kyuhyun menyudahinya dan tersenyum kecil. Ia menjilat sisa saliva di ujung bibir Sungmin. "Kau lebih dari seorang Little Mermaid. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menjadi buih dilautan."

Sungmin hanya menatap bingung. Ia tak tahu, entah ini satu pernyataan cinta atau apalah itu. Yang ia tahu, sekarang Kyuhyun tengah memeluknya dan mencoba untuk tidur nyaman dipelukannya. Sungmin tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Perasaannya berteriak aneh dan juga sedikit nyeri. Terasa lebih aneh saat merasakan debaran aneh di dadanya. Tapi, lagi dan lagi. Ia mencoba mengabaikannya. Kemudian menatap wajah damai Kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Aku mungkin bukan Little Mermaid, tapi kau memang Pangeran." Sungmin memainkan rambut coklat Kyuhyun. "Aku tak akan menjadi buih, aku juga akan tetap menjadi seorang Pangeran untukmu."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah menghubungi keluargamu?"

"Nde. Dan mereka akan mengirimkan helikopter sore ini juga. Perjalanannya sekitar 2 jam dari sini."

Sungmin mengangguk kecil. Kakinya kembali bersentuhan dengan air dipantai membiarkan air itu membasahi tubuhnya hingga sebatas pinggang. "Jadi kau akan meninggalkan aku?"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat ini. Ia hanya bisa menatap perpaduan pelangi pagi hari yang bertabrakan dengan batas laut yang berwarna biru.

"Jika mau, aku akan membawamu. Kembali ke Soul bukan pilihan yang buruk."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Ia menarik wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau tahu, kita ini tidak biasa. Dan sangat aneh, terlebih di Seoul. Appa dan Eomma memaklumi, karena bagi mereka aku adalah seorang putri. Tapi tidak dengan orang-orang diseberang lautan sana."

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin hingga jatuh ke pelukannya. Membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh ke atas pasir dan membawa Sungmin bersamanya. Melihat wajah cantik itu tepat diatas tubuhnya dan mulai mengusap pipi chubby yang lagi-lagi merona merah karena kelakuannya.

"Jika aku adalah Prince from The Sea, maka kau adalah seseorang yang menemukanku dan menolongku. Bukan Little Mermaid, hanya seorang baik hati dengan wajahnya yang sangat cantik. Mungkin saja kau seseorang yang dikirimkan batas lautan itu. Kau adalah pelangi dan lautan yang begitu cantik, Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin dan memberikan sekedar ciuman singkat pada bibir merah itu. "Sesuatu yang istimewa terkadang memang terlihat aneh. Mungkin ada baiknya kau berfikir jika kita ini istimewa, bukan aneh."

"Setiap orang sama saja. Mungkin kau memilihku saat aku dan kau ada disini, tapi tidak jika di Seoul. Kau kembali kekehidupanmu dan akulah orang asing itu."

"Percayalah, semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik sesuai takdirku. Dan orang asing ini hanya memerlukan orang asih lainnya. Bukankah mudah, jika tak ada Pangeran dan Mermaid?"

.

.

.

.

Dan pertemuan itu hanya berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman dan pelukan hangat. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang lagi-lagi sendiri menatap lautan biru yang sangat luas. Kembali mengagumi pertemuan pelangi dan juga batas birunya laut dihadapannya.

Ia tersenyum saat menemukan orang lain duduk disisinya. "Dia bukan Pangeran yang akan menjemputmu kembali kesini. Mungkin ada baiknya jika kau yang kesana."

"Appa..." menggumam lirih. Ia juga tak tahu apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan.

"Ketika seseorang menjadi orang asing, dan kau juga menjadi orang asing maka kalian akan saling melengkapi dan melindungi. Memang terlihat aneh, tapi semua itu istimewa. Jangan menyalahkan perasaanmu atas apapun itu."

"Tapi, appa_ dia sudah di Seoul dan kau tahu, jika di Seou itu sangat ramai. Dan bahkan disana banyak yeoja cantik. Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang begitu mengagumkan dan aku tak mungkin bisa meraihnya. Dia sangat jauh."

Merasakan genggaman ditangannya dan kemudian menoleh kesisinya. Namja itu tengah menatap apa yang selama ini ia tatap. "Batas laut itu tidak ada. Yang membatasi hanya jarak pandang kita. Jadi, kau juga tak harus membuat jarak untuk dirimu sendiri. Ada baiknya kau membebaskannya."

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum. Kembali menatap kedepan, mencari batas laut yang memang tak pernah ada. "Aku bukan Little Mermaid, hanya seseorang yang asing yang akan pergi ke tempat yang asing juga."

.

.

.

"Ternyata dia seorang penyanyi, pantas saja sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya."

Sungmin tertunduk kecewa saat mengetahui kenyataan itu. Akan semakin sulit untuk menemui Kyuhyun, dan sangat sulit untuk memulai hubungan ini. Ia sendiri tak tahu harus seperti apa lagi jika sudah seperti ini.

Di kota asing ini tak mempunyai siapapun, dan dia hanya sendiri dijalanan ini. Mungkin sedikit bekerja paruh waktu dan mengumpulkan uang untuk kembali ke pantai yang selalu memberikan dia kebahagiaan.

"Eh..." mengernyit saat merasakan tepukan di bagian tubuhnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang. "Yah!"

"Hei ... kau terlihat sangat cantik. Apakah mau menemaniku minum, noona?"

Sungmin menggeram kesal. Ia menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menoleh pada namja kurang ajar yang lagi-lagi mencoba menyentuhnya.

"Wuah ... ternyata seorang namja. Kau sangat cantik, pasti kau orang asing dan jika dilihat dari pakaianmu kau berasal dari pantai. Hahaha... kau pasti bingung di Seoul, kajja aku akan memberikanmu sedikit pengarahan untuk menikmati kota ini."

Namja kurang ajar itu mulai berani mendekati Sungmin hingga akhirnya Sungmin geram. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah belakang dan kemudian bersiap untuk memberi satu pukulan ke wajah namja tua aneh yang terus saja mengganggunya sedari tadi.

"Ya! Awas saja kau!"

.

Bugh

.

"Awww... appo...!"

Sungmin tersenyum puas mendengar jeritan singkat yang menandakan pukulannya mengenai sasaran. Tapi saat ia menoleh ke arah korban hasil pukulannya, lagi –lagi ia harus dikejutkan.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau merusak wajahku. Neomu appo...aishhh..."

"Ah, mianhe. Aku tidak sengaja."

Sungmin menggeram pada namja yang berada dibelakang korbannya. Namja tua itu tengah mengejeknya. "Ish... sial."

Sungmin hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu hingga akhirnya sebuah tangan berhasil menghentikannya. "Ya, Noona! Kau pikir kau akan bisa pergi begitu saja. Bagaimana dengan wajahku ini?"

Namja berkacamata hitam cukup tebal itu terlihat sangat marah pada Sungmin. Ia menyeret Sungmin untuk mengikuti langkahnya. "Sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk meminta maaf padaku."

Sungmin hanya bisa diam menunduk. Ia bukan lagi orang Seoul. Tak tahu juga harus kemana. Lebih baik pasrah saja dengan apa yang mungkin terjadi selanjutnya pada dirinya.

"Hei itu dia! Kejar!"

Namja berkacamata itu tiba-tiba berlari cepat dan mau tak mau Sungmin pun mengikutinya. Mereka melompat dan menabrak beberapa orang dipinggir jalan. Memasuki gang kecil dan juga terus berlari hingga memasuki satu gedung apartemen yang cukup kumuh. Memilih menaiki lift yang mungkin bisa mengantar mereka keatas gedung yang hanya berlantai 13 itu.

"Hosh... hosh..."

Terdengar deru nafas mereka yang begitu ramai saling bersahutan di dalam lift. Sungmin mencoba melihat keadaan namja dengan memar disudut bibirnya itu. "Apakah orang tadi mengejarmu?"

"Nde."

"Lalu kenapa kau juga mengajakku untuk berlari. Ck... menyusahkan saja, aku 'kan capek. Mana lapar pula."

"Makanya jangan terlalu gendut. Membawamu berlari rasanya susah sekali." Kyuhyun berkata sedikit menghina pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap tajam pada namja itu. Bibir shape M seksinya itu kini mencibir tak jelas pada namja yang terus saja menggenggam tangannya. Tanpa mereka sadari, terus bertaut seperti itu dan begitu saja.

"Sampai."

"Euh..." Sungmin di hadapkan dengan pemandangan aneh di atas gedung apartemen kumuh itu. "Memangnya ada apa disini. Mana apartemennya juga sangat kumuh. Huh... sebaiknya kau menghukumku dengan memberiku pekerjaan. Aku harus mengumpulkan uang."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pulang, ke pantai disana."

Tangan Sungmin menunjuk arah yang ia yakini sebagai arah dimana pantai itu berada. "Apakah kau memang akan menyerah semudah itu? Bahkan dihari pertama kau tiba di Seoul."

Sungmin menunduk. Tak terasa genggaman tangan itu melemah dan akhirnya membebaskan tangan Sungmin dan membiarkan Sungmin untuk menjauh berjalan kedepan. "Mungkin semuanya hanya akan menjadi buih yang hilang bersama dengan air laut. Warna biru itu memang tak berbatas, yang membatasi hanya pandanganku. Tapi, aku rasa semua ini juga ada batasnya dan inilah yang mungkin menjadi batasanku."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan dan kemudian menoleh kebelakang. "Apakah aku terlihat aneh? Ataukah terlihat konyol berkata seperti itu, padamu orang asing yang bahkan tak aku kenal."

Meski dikejauhan, terlihat jelas jika dia bisa melihat senyuman yang begitu dikenalnya. Namja berkacamata hitam itu kembali meraih tangan Sungmin dan kemudian menariknya untuk berjalan hingga ketepi atas gedung itu.

Melihat jam tangannya. "Hanya 2 menit lagi dan sinar matahari akan bertemu dengan batas langit. Saat itu kau akan melihat semuanya."

"Maksudmu?"

Namja itu menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dan kemudian mengusapnya lembut. "Jika hanya orang asing yang bertemu orang asing maka mungkin kita bisa bersama. Aku sudah menunggu begitu lama, dan terus berharap jika semuanya tak akan menjadi buih dengan mudah."

Sungmin merasakan kedua mata itu seakan mengajaknya bicara. Meski terhalang oleh kacamata hitam yang pekat, seakan tak bisa menutupi semua. Kedua tangan Sungmin mendekati tangkai kacamata itu, seraya mempersiapkan hatinya untuk menerima kenyataan yang mungkin bicara lain.

Perlahan menurunkan kacamata hitam itu dan hanya bisa mulai menitikkan air matanya. Iris coklat yang begitu dikenalnya. Sangat hangat saat merasakan kedua iris itu menatapnya lagi.

"Kyuhyunie..."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dan kemudian menunjuk ke arah kanannya, dimana kejutan lain yang diciptakan alam tengah terjadi dan sangat cantik. "Lihatlah, disini aku juga menemukan pelangi. Perpaduan warna orange dan kuning yang bercampur dengan cahaya dari gedung yang mengelilinginya."

Kembali menoleh pada wajah Sungmin dan memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi Sungmin. "Sekian lama aku mencari satu cahaya yang memberikan warna pelangi. Kau tahu, aku menunggumu. Jadi jangan menjadi buih seperti Little Mermaid. Jadilah orang asing yang bertemu dengan orang asing, karena aku bukan pangeran dari lautan yang membuatmu menghilang."

"Kyuhyunie..."

"Aku tahu ini akan sangat berat. Perjuangan kita masih panjang jadi_ kumohon, mencobalah untuk terus bertahan dan berada disisiku."

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati_ Stranger..."

Hanya saling tertawa kecil dan melempar tatapan lembut. Berpelukan hingga akhirnya membawa semua kebahagiaan itu pada sebuah ciuman yang begitu dalam.

.

'_I'm in love with the stranger...'_

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**GAJE?**

**Abaikan semuanya, termasuk TYPO. Saya lagi mabok Little Mermaid. Hahaha...**

**Bye...**


End file.
